


Lazy Mornings

by WistfulGhostWriter



Series: Cabenson Chronicles: Nothing But The Fluff [10]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulGhostWriter/pseuds/WistfulGhostWriter
Summary: Because lazy mornings with her favorite blonde really are Olivia's new favorite thing.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: Cabenson Chronicles: Nothing But The Fluff [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107371
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy ficlet that popped into my head the other day. Enjoy and, as always, thank you for reading! xo

Olivia hummed softly as she plated the pancakes she was making, smiling when she caught sight of her adorably sleep disheveled girlfriend shuffling slowly into the kitchen in a too big  _ Chicago _ band t-shirt she’s claimed as her ‘pajamas’. 

“Good morning beautiful,” Olivia greeted softly, pouring more batter onto the sizzling griddle. “Good sleep?” 

Alex hummed noncommittally, walking up behind Olivia and hugging her from behind, resting her head on her shoulder. Olivia grinned at the happy little sigh Alex released, finding it so cute how much of a cuddler her girlfriend had turned out to be. She wouldn’t have expected it but she wasn’t complaining. “You want coffee?” 

She felt a nod against her back but the arms around her waist tightened and she felt a kiss being pressed to the back of her neck. 

“I’ll get it,” Alex murmured, her voice still deep and slightly rough with sleep. Olivia turned, watching as Alex moved around her kitchen, eyes roaming along the bare skin of her girlfriend's legs before turning back to flip the pancakes. 

A kiss was pressed against her cheek and then Alex hopped up onto the counter, stealing a strawberry from the bowl Olivia had set out. “You’re not slick Benson, I saw you checking me out.”

“Busted,” Olivia said with a laugh, plating the pancakes that had just finished, before looking over at Alex. “Can you blame me though? You know how I feel about your legs.” 

Alex’s full pink lips curled up behind the rim of her mug, blue eyes twinkling as she took a sip of coffee. “Yes, I can say that I am  _ intimately  _ aware of how you feel about my legs and in between them.”

Olivia bit her lip, trying to fight a grin and knowing that she had to be blushing a little. “Behave Alex.” She turned off the griddle, placing the full plate of pancakes to the side before moving to stand between the aforementioned legs, humming when Alex immediately wrapped them around her hips and pulled her close. “Breakfast is ready,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to Alex’s lips, tasting the sweetness of her creamer and the strawberry mixed with the slight hint of mint from her toothpaste. 

“But I like it right here,” Alex murmured against her lips, and they spent a few more moments kissing softly, Alex’s free hand tangled gently in Olivia’s hair while Olivia traced tiny, nonsensical patterns on Alex’s thighs with her fingertips. 

“Tell you what,” Olivia started, pulling away from their kiss and grinning at Alex’s slight pout. “Come eat breakfast with me, and then we can go back to bed and cuddle.” She watched Alex’s eyes light up and felt her chest fill with that ever-familiar flutter Alex’s happiness always seemed to cause in her chest. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” Alex said with a small smile, sliding off of the counter and pressing another kiss to Olivia’s mouth. “First pancakes then cuddles and then maybe, I’ll find something else for you to eat.” With another kiss and a wink, Alex walked out of the kitchen, leaving Olivia slightly dazed and wondering how the hell she’d gotten so lucky. 

Alex’s voice snapped her back to reality. “Chop, chop Liv. There’s food to eat, cuddling to be done and sex to be had!” 

Olivia grinned, picking up the plate of pancakes, the syrup, and the strawberries, deciding that lazy mornings with Alex were definitely going to be her new favorite thing. 


End file.
